Overfox
by 666Rik666
Summary: A Molotov cocktail, made from very angry Naruto, Minato who cheated death, and many other anime, manga and games, total fun guranteed. For evil always finds a way. (NarutoXharem)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Two attacks of unimaginable power collided with each other then unnatural white light consumed all. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw only darkness suddenly a green fires appeared showing a corridor made from some black stone. He followed the lead until the end, it led him to a large room where on the throne sat a figure in the white robes. "AHH! MY LITTLE CHILD YOU FINALY CAME HERE AND ALIVE NO LESS!" "Alive?" asked Naruto, "What do you mean?" I MEAN THAT YOU ARE IN SHINIGAMI'S DOMAIN IN MY DOMAIN." Finally Naruto managed to see who was speaking to him: a demonical face, purple skin and strange looking tanto, just like humans imaged him, the Shinigami himself was right before his eyes, some part of Naruto's brain noted that he was only living person who can tell that. "YOU HAVE A STRONG MIND MY CHILD, NOT MANY CAN TAKE IT SO CALMLY, THAT THEY ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF GOD OF DEATH HIMSELF, I MEAN. BUT WHY I DECIDED TO BRING YOU HERE? SIMPLE, I NEED YOUR SERVICES IN ONE DELICATE MATTER." Naruto raised his brow "And what kind of help need a God of Death?" Shinigami sighed "YOU SEE, CHILD. I HAD A DEAL WITH CERTAIN MORTAL, IN RETURN FOR MY SERVICES, HE PROMISED ME HIS SOUL, BUT HE TRICKED ME AND ESCAPED TO ANOTHER WORLD." "And where I came to this shit?" asked Naruto "YOU WAS THERE FROM THE BEGINNING, THE ONE WHO MADE A DEAL WAS YOUR FATHER, MINATO NAMIKAZE!" Naruto gasped in shock "you mean my own father…" "SEALED BIJUU IN YOU AND MANAGED TO NOT PAY A PRICE? YES HE DID. BUT I CAN GIVE YOU A CHANCE FOR REVENGE I WILL GENETICALY MODIFY YOUR BODY WITH KYUUBI'S DARK HALF, WHICH YOUR FATHER LEFT HERE WHILE HE ESCAPED, IT WILL TURN YOU INTO A LYCANTHROPE ONLY YOU WILL LOOK AS AN ANTHROPOMORPHIC KYUUBI, YOU WILL BE IMMUNE TO THE SILVER WEAPONS, AND YOUR BODY WILL BE AS HARD AS KYUUBI'S, IF EVERYTHING WILL GO ACCORDING TO THE PLAN YOU WILL HAVE AN ADDITIONAL TRAINING FROM THE PEOLE OF THAT WORLD AND FROM YOUR LITTLE FURRY FRIEND." "But what about Ko…" started Naruto, when shinigami raised his hand, by his will the space before them twisted and showed Konoha, Naruto saw the happy civilians and shinobi, before shinigami asked him "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ARE THEY CELEBRATING?" "No" "YOUR DEATH." At those words Naruto felt like his world started to crumble. "OF COURSE IF YOU TAKE MY DEAL, YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE FOR REVENGE UPON THEM TOO." "…" "WHAT, WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR." "I said: deal"

_That was a start for my great adventure. I remember, when I came to that world in my werefox form I was found by Lord Scott he belonged to organization known as BEOWULF, hordes of werewolves united by one goal: war. They were considered the best warriors of that world and still are, so they sold their blades and served as mercenaries, that was something that I did as ninja, so there wasn't much change in my life, however Lord Scott had a bit of personal agenda behind his noble deed, you see beowulves usually fought in pairs, one quick member and one heavy hitter, his sole grandson Angel (Angie) Arvenanto was twelve years old, fastest of his generation and still without partner, usually partners are picked in four years age, but there wasn't anybody strong enough to be an equal to Angie's monstrous speed. At my first moments in Grivaga (later I found it was the world's name) first who I met was bandits, so Lord Scott found me in the center of slaughter that I made. He needed someone strong, young and with skills to work in team, and he found me, a boy with no family bonds ( except my bastard of a father ), no one to manipulate him or somebody to try and gain through him, a perfection in a way. Before I met Angie I thought, that Haku was the most feminine looking boy I would ever met, before Angie… I mean seriously he looked nearly like Hinata, especially the haircut. But that didn't mean anything to me, we trained, we fought and we enjoyed life together. Until that fateful day when we turned fifteen. The Day of Challenge or the Coming of Age Ceremony. Usually it happens in Norska, the lands of ice and blizzards, where only fittest will survive. There were ten of us, young, confident and powerful. Only two returned. Nearly all decided to go in pairs, but me and Angie, allied ourselves with other pair Graham and Argus. It happened on our fifth day in frozen tundra, we met a strange beast it looked like it suffered some kind of disease. Before we could do anything it wounded Graham, and vanished without trace. Angie was a second victim of this lands, he felt weaker and weaker until he couldn't stood anymore, Argus was tired but he tried to look confident. Strangely only I was healthy enough it was painful to move, but pain was my companion through all my life and after every step I made, I felt more and more easy and powerful. One day I returned only to find Graham fully transformed and red from Argus' blood. After that I remembered only my roar when I transformed and something wet, warm and red on my hands, I don't remember how I find watchers, I don't remember how I managed to save Angie, but it wasn't the worst when we returned we found that our kingdom is endangered by Magic Plague, a disease originated from Wastelands, where the Great Cataclysm happened. Many our brothers fell to that disease turning into despicable monsters. After three years of struggle we decided that we need a new place to settle down, our choice was Tristain a kingdom on North reigned by young queen, by the name Henrietta , and completely consumed by civil war. We needed refuge; she needed loyal and skilful warriors. A deal that was beneficial to both sides. I remember how me and Angie led our people into battle, how enemy's forces were consumed by fear, when Black and White Generals appeared on battlefield. Our win was nearly inevitable, only thing that got on my nerves were Agness and Aldra twins who commanded Henrietta's all – female bodyguards corps. At night before the final battle I found that they were just tsundere, m-m-m a very pleasurable discovery. Angie became Queen's consort, when she found out about our "wild side" we thought that she would freak out, but she cuddled him like a puppy, couldn't blame her, he is big white and fluffy, a definition of girl's "cute things". Several months everything was right, but then a delegation of witches from Kunfshon arrived. Kunfshon… one of the four columns of magic in this world, created by witches who are the main supporters of the emperor of Island Empire, I had nothing against them for they are one of the main opponents of Alnus Empire, why I hate Alnus Empire so much, fifteen years ago their emperor died leaving no male heir behind, south empire was on the verge of civil war, many wanted the crown and young beautiful princess, until one young general killed or blackmailed others and finally became an emperor, he also started a big harem to marry different woman and create a "political shield" through this, you ask what's the problem? He came out of nowhere, made a fast career from soldier to general just into three years, and he was blond, as you already understood it was my father. So now I'm a big brother for a bunch of younger sisters (karma is a bitch after all, he hadn't any sons). Anyway witches arrived to congratulate their old ally (to whom they didn't give any help) and to investigate the magical plague, they thought that there were ill ones with latent disease among us, I need to explain that witches also like to organize wars against their Great Evil (read political opponents), they also had an habit to hire the best of the best, add to this their fascination with feminine boys and hatred to "brutes" and an habit to delay our paychecks, a passionate "love" was inevitable on both sides. We managed to hide the fact that Angie was on squad where first mutated were, but I on the other hand… I sensed their fear of me so I understood if my brethren will resist them more another war will be upon us a war we were unprepared for. So I and Angie created a plan: he sends me to a Norska to find a source of disease or intervention of a third party, basically we gave them a card – blanch, and we waited for them to use it. _

_Several month has passed since I went to Norska alone in this white wasteland I tried to understand where I failed and how to prevail over the wretched witches for months I searched the land of Norska end never found the corrupted land a clear sign of Magical Plague which lead me to another more terrifying answer: it was a trap all along for the future leaders of beowulfs most of the younger clan heads died that day others perished in Plague War, it didn't matter that they survived they are refuges in kingdom which is ruled by witches from shadows, I needed to solve this problem and solution came in most extravagant shape it resembled an altar or place of power and was located in the ruins of old tower, with first step I understood that place somehow answered to my presence with blue flash of energy everything exploded and than, there was only darkness._

Naruto slowly raised his head his sight was still blurry, but at least he could see, and found himself face to face with grey, ugly, gremlin – like creature. And then something happened that surprised him to nearly impossible level the creature raised his hands and screamed: "You miserable pieces of garbage, Browns, Greens, Reds, Blues! Get over here! The power of the Netherworld had chosen us a new Master!

**Several hours later.**

"So, Gnarl... is it?" asked Naruto. "Yes Master, and you are our new Overlord, Fifth to be exact." Naruto raised a brow "Fifth? And what happened to the other four?" Gnarl smiled showing the rows of sharp fangs. "You must be wary about The Third and Second, you see sire, when Dark Tower was besieged the Second lost his body, and possessed a body of old wizard a leader of the group of heroes, who destroyed and looted his Tower, he lost his body due to the efforts of the Eighth Hero and he lost his crown to him also, during the Minions Civil War when he returned and tried to reclaim position of the Overlord from Eighth Hero who we turned into his successor. And of course the Third Overlord himself who is imprisoned inside of Abyss Hell. Thought he is imprisoned there he rules over Abyss and is extremely powerful and of course you should be aware of the previous candidate for the post of Overlord." Naruto was surprised "There was somebody before me?" Gnarl chuckled "Several actually, and then suddenly his face became serious and his eyes filled with hate, but only one was insane enough to made a Second Great Cataclysm, he actually looked a lot like you and was from the line of Overlords the descendant of the Fourth actually, and you know what that idiot did? He tried to erase all evil from the world using the Tower Heart, naïve and idealistic fool, only in darkness light can be seen, but it wasn't the worst thing, the Tower Heart exploded and the Second Great Cataclysm happened, even though most of the energy was scattered through the place now known as Wastelands now, he still managed to absorb some power it made him stronger and more powerful than any human, it happened more than eighteen years ago and last time we checked he was making career in Alnus Empire army. The power in him slowly pushed him to positions of power, but the problem is he cannot control it's corruptive tendencies use it – yes, control – no. He will need more power, more gold, more women, more lands. Until he wouldn't misstep or find someone who is more stronger than him and put an end to his miserable existence."

"And the name of this man?" after Gnarl's speech Naruto's voice sounded somehow… strange. "Name? Hmmm, if I remember clearly his name started with "M"

"…"

"What did you say sire?"

"Minato."

"Yes, sire it was… S – sire?"

"_He cannot do a shit, without fucking up, that bastard father of mine."_

**Hours later.**

"So, Gnarl, report me our overall situation." Gnarl scrubbed the back of his head "WEEEL, actually everything isn't so bad sire. Weaponry of your predecessor still in your possession and in perfect condition, but all our totems and Tower objects are lost to us, thankfully Infernal Armor of the Fourth Overlord still can be used, we can remodel it a bit, according to your tastes sire. Also unlike other times we still have all our Hives and number of your minions reached several thousands." Naruto scrubbed hid chin "Good, lack of magic will not be so dangerous with ninja techniques I have, with my body infused with demonic power and super speed regeneration also vast chakra reserves, lack of magical and health Totems will not be so critical, but the lack of minions…" Gnarl coughed several times getting his master's attention "That's why I told you about Infernal Armor, sire, Infernal Helmet will grant you a bare minimum of the Horde – five minions they will help you in attaining the Tower Objects." Naruto smiled "Perfect. And Tower condition?" "Everything is a bit dusty, but still in one piece, we will clean everything soon, and when you find yourself a Mistress or two, or three, or… more. We will redecorate the Tower according their whishes." "Hmm, that's actually not bad at all, also I saw the Infernal Armor get more protection for arms and legs, like the Third had and found me a black stylish cape."

**Several months later.**

It's been several months after Naruto received his new improved Infernal Armor, five Browns clad in black, minion's armor followed him, for past months Naruto managed to know Kyuubi's name and reach a full **Bijuu Mode**, two days ago Gnarl managed to found a strange signature that was recognized by Gnarl as Spell Catalysts. So right now Gnarl and Naruto agued about should or should they not get there to acquire the Tower Objects.

"Gnarl. Please try to understand that with only five minions to command I wouldn't achieve a lot of success there, just imagine this: I found all tower objects but without proper minion horde I wouldn't be able to transport them."

"Sigh. I am completely aware of this sire yet you have to go wi9th so many Spell Catalysts together sooner or later they will resonate, after that they could be found by anyone not only us, but it isn't the worst sire, after they started to resonate, Tower will resonate too, and it wouldn't be long after that when hordes of adventures, heroes and explorers will come here trying to destroy our dark safe pit."

"Well if you put it like that, then I must go."

**Mountains of Forklass.**

Mountain regions of Forklass were always a sight to see before the great Exodus it was one of the most expensive touristic camps, but after the Exodus different kinds and tribes of trolls made this region their home, due to their habit to capture humans, and in that region filled with Amani ( trolls from WoW) usual trolls and mountain trolls or their other relatives (see Fredrick K. T. Andersson's artwork on Elfwood to get the idea.) other dangers like sabertooth tigers or manticores weren't such a problem. At least Naruto could feel that the artifacts were near the Dark Gates.

"_One, two. One, two. Checking. Sire, can you hear me?" _Said Gnarl's voice in his head.

"_Hey/__**Hey.**__" _Replied both Kurama and Naruto. "_What is it sire, Lord Kurama?" _Kurama growled _**"It's a bit too crowded here even without you shrimp." **__"Quiet it you two I think I can hear something."_While Gnarl and Kurama were arguing with each other Naruto didn't stop walking he slowly reached their point of destination only to… whistle at the sight before him. _**"I'm soo understanding you Naruto, and soooo envious of you." **_Before them lied a rather young, judging by her height which was barely above eleven meters, female mountain troll her long green hair covered at least half of the valley where she lied on her back and counting that she was completely naked Naruto had a good view over her body, it's also needed to add that female mountain and ordinary trolls are extremely and exotically beautiful in their young age. She slowly raised her hand looking to the sun through the little blue orb, several long minutes later Gnarl, Naruto and Kurama with unimaginable amount of willforce they managed to blink several times and remember their goal and slowly manage to understand (hot chick still near) that blue orb in her hand and several near her are lost Tower Objects. At this point Naruto decided to interfere, he slowly moved to her long pointed ears and said: "You know that aren't yours." Meldy the mountain troll wasn't mean or crue but like any young troll she tends to be stubborn and sometimes childish "Well now they are mine, and do you know why? Beecause I'm bigger" Naruto just smirked and with bright flash entered **Bijuu Mode **"Am I big enough now?" Meldy's lion – like tail started to move from one side to other very quickly _"Umm, sire, Mountain trolls found extremely appealing everyone who is bigger than them since they are one of the largest species of this world everyone who is bigger than them are either extremely rare or extinct like titans for example, nobody had seen them since they went into their slumber." "Thanks, Gnarl." _Replied Naruto "Oi, girl. Eyes here. Emm, giiiirl?" "Meldy, my name is Meldy" replied she. "Okay, Meldy could you please stop looking at my lower regions, raise your head a bit and look me into the eyes?" She didn't move her head, but Naruto could bet that she was smiling. "Yes, I can, but don't wanna." Replied she and laughed. Naruto facepalemed. "How about this, said Meldy, you can have the orbs, but… after we "play" a bit." Naruto showed Kurama's trademark grin. "I like this kind of games."

**Alnus Empire.**

Minato was fighting his most dreadful opponent who for nearly twenty years was his bane: paperwork. So first wave of earthquakes just destroyed the mountain of already done paperwork. Suddenly doors burst open and Marius his first advisor burst into room. 'My Emperor we need to get out of the palace right now!" Minato raised the eyebrow "What's the matter Marius? Hey! Stop pushing me!" Marius replied while pushing him in the back "Faster sire, we already evacuated everyone you need to get out.

**Kunphshon. Central Sactorum.**

Witch's HQ was also in state of temporal chaos. "What's the amplitude?" "Is that natural?" The voice of the Ribela the Head Witch was only constant in that chaos "It is not natural, the amplitude is too rhythmical, and power raises from one earthquake to other, it also seems like… thrusts?"

**Netherworld Tower.**

MASTER! FASTER! MASTER! FASTER! MASTER! FASTER! MASTER! FASTER!Shouts of the minions were so loud that it seems like they were heard on the surface.

**24 hours later. Netherworld Tower.**

Naruto stepped out from portal, greeted by horde of his loyal minions and grinning Gnarl. "I must say, sire, it counts as personal record, none of your forefathers managed to do something like what you did." Naruto growled "Gnarl my personal live isn't an object for records or other public activities, it's mine and mine alone, got it?" Gnarl smiled showing rows of sharp fangs "Absolutely, sire. But I must add that we managed to locate a strange magical anomaly near the place where you found a Netherworld Gates." "You have an assumption of what it is?" Gnarl shake his head "I don't think so sire, whatever it is, it's something rather unusual."

**Netherworld Gates of Norska region.**

Naruto understood that something isn't right the moment he stepped out from the gates. Well, usually large craters didn't appear randomly, trying to figure the reason of such land change, Naruto went down to the center of the crater, a slight golden glow got his attention, Naruto kneeled grabbed the object and pulled out a…

"Scroll?!" shouted Naruto glancing over the object in his hand "shesh, let's see what it contains…" When Naruto opened a scroll he saw a strange symbols moment later they glowed, and after bright flash Naruto felt a cold air washing over him.

_That was my first encounter with an Elder Scroll, as Paarthurnax, the dragon who I met on the mountain where I appeared, told me, Elder Scroll is a physical manifestation of the Gods' wisdom and power. It wasn't as crazy as me being… Dragonborn, seriously that freaked me out, and gave me a lot of disturbing thoughts about my ancestor' personal lives, before Greybeards told me the meaning of the title, if my father came from Overlord bloodline then the Dragonborn one came from my mother, by the way what at that moment I knew about my mother? Nothing. So I decided to not look the gifted horse in the mouth and just have fun, after all with Elder Scroll I could return to the same moment I left and new powers will come in handy, my bastard of a father was after all a man who slaughtered armies by himself, so I needed everything I could get. I wouldn't tell you about my adventures there when I look back at them they look rather boring, I mean get there kill the dude, get out, that type of adventures I had. But results were rather upsetting; surely I received several daedrical weapons and artifacts, I defeated Alduin, but I couldn't devour his soul, and my evil sense , which I got after becoming the Overlord, was in state of constant work, it always sensed the spirit of Alduin, somewhere near me, and that was getting on my nerves, my only adventure that ended with nearly total success was my fight with Miraak. I became the strongest Dragonborn ever lived, at least at that time period, with power to bend the dragons to my will and call upon my dragon's blood to empower myself in battle, yet I made a several enemies alongside Alduin there was Delphine the Grandmaster of the Blades, who was enraged by my decision to not kill Paarthurnax, Hermaeus Morah, who wanted soul for his collection, and of course Ulfric the Stormcloack, for our duel started the chain of events that nearly doomed several worlds._

**Windhelm. Ulfric's throne room.**

Naruto, clad in Miraak's outfit, looked at the man who sat upon his throne and was looking at him from his high place. "Finally, started Ulfric, you decided to grace me with your presence. A hero who is hailed across Skyrim as dragonslayer, but also wears the clothes of dragon priest. A hero, who saved Tamriel from vampires' clutches, yet calls several from their kin his "friends", a hero who is called "Daedra Hater", who also bargains with them to have more power, you my young friend is the most unpredictable person I know, and only one who can stop me from reaching the position of High King. Therefore, he stood up and unsheathed his sword, you need to die."

Naruto didn't said anything he raised up Warlock, the only sword he took from Armory, hand charged forward, Ulfric blocked the first strike but felt how his right arm went numb for several moments: young Dragonborn had monstrous power. With large swing Naruto chunked Ulfric's sword from his hands, armless, but not powerless Ulfric called upon his greatest weapon: Thu'um. Thunder voice, which served him greatly in his duel against late High King, but Naruto was already prepared, he breathed in, preparing a Thu'um of his own. Two warriors: Dragonborn and the Toungue, faced each other in the Duel of the Voice, both of them calling upon the same basic Thu'um:

"_**FUS! RO! DAH!" **_

Two power waves summoned by Ulfric and Naruto clashed between the warriors, neither of them wanted to give up, but slowly, little by little, Dragonborn's shouts started to overpower Ulfric's and last one finally shattered his Thu'um, the shockwave drove Ulfric into his own throne, after dragging him through entire room, the right half of his face was covered in blood, his arms were broken, and shifted in weird angles, but judging by his breathing he was still alive. Naruto raised Miraak's demonic sword to finish what he started, he breathed out and moved the sword down.

"CLANG." Naruto's sword was stopped by strange katana – like sword, and when Naruto moved his gaze from Ulfric's broken body he met an angry gaze of two blue eyes. "Delphine? Looks like you took my refuse to kill Paarthurnax a bit too close to your heart." Delphine growled but still managed to grab Ulfric and jump away from Naruto. "And where do you think, you are going? The palace is surrounded, Ulfric is beaten nearly to death, without proper medical treatment, which you couldn't get, he will die." Delphina smirked. "Esbern! NOW!" What happened next could only be foreseen by Akatosh himself or Hermaeus Morah, for time, space, knowledge and fate are their domains. Esbern, who was hiding behind the pillar, stepped to the light with an Elder Scroll. He opened it and then everything went really crazy. Naruto leaped forward trying to reach them, but his grabbed only air. Naruto fell to his knees, still seeing the smirking face of Delphine before his eyes he screamed and cursed her, but instead of human curses something else entirely left his leaps: _Dur hi Delphine! Aal slen liivor nau hin qeth, fiid hi los maht nahlaas! Zu'u fen siiv hi, ahrk hi fen groso tol hi lost kiin! Tol zu'u vaat! _(Curse you Delphine! May flesh rot on your bones, while you are still alive! I will find you, and you will regret that you were born! That I swear!) The palace started to shake and crumble, and as his final act Naruto used his power to rip a space and time continuum teleporting himself to random location.

**Throat of the world.**

When Naruto returned to his senses, first thing he felt was cold, then when he rose to his legs and understood where he was, he heard wings clapping and small earthquake. Then a tired voice of the old dragon said: _Atruk vuldak ko hi, goraan gein, nuz Zu'u nis fun fah pruz uv fah volz. _(Something changed in you, young one, but I can't tell for better or for worse.) Naruto turned to his mentor and replied: _Onikaan lost ahzid ken dii mindopah, gah zu'u ont einzuk mindoraan tol ov nix zey ahrk jul los vokorasaal._ (Wisdom has a bitter taste my mentor, yet i once again understand that trust between me and humans is impossible.) Naruto could bet, that if Paarthurnax could, he would have smiled: _Fein kuz barlaas nol daar wuth dovah, dreh ni maat jul rem harshly, lost hi ni kosaan heind ol Hun ahrk Saviik zeim pah Keizaal, lost hi ni wahlaan yun ragnavir ko vomedaas dokahl? Ahrk Delphine. .. rek nunon lahney ko ustiid kolos ek nunon krizey lost fahliil, ahrk aaz lost ni poguk. _(Than take an advise from this old dragon, do not judge humanity too harshly, have you not been hailed as a Hero and Savior through all Skyrim, have you not created a new family in different guilds? And Delphine... she just live in past where her only opponents were elves and mercy was not an option.) Naruto smiled and replied: _Ahrk ont einzuk hi los viilt, onik gein, Zu'u nalkun fun pah wo praag wah mindok tol zu'u los maht nahlaas, nuz daar los un laat tinvaak fah vomindok zahtiid do tiid. Dreh hi laan wah fun zey atruk? _(And once again you are right, wise one, I already told everyone who needs to know that i am still alive, but this is our last discussion for an unknown period of time. Do you want to tell me something?) Pathurnax once again did that strange expression, that Naruto characterized as smile. _"Baar lok fah hi, dii prustiik, ahrk dahmaan waan miil lost volzah ken ko muz niidro ni hin diron." _(Clear sky for you, my student, and remember: if woman has a bad taste in men it's not your problem.) Naruto noded and once again opened the scroll.

**Netherworld Gates of Norska region.**

He returned to the same moment when he traveled to Skyrim, even his traces still on the same place, with a move of his hand wind destroyed the evidence of him being there.

**Netherworld Tower.**

Naruto stood in his personal chambers while Minions were clothing him into his armor, "Here Sire, said Gnarl carrying a new armored glove for his right hand, this glove is magically linked to Arsenal, while you wear it, you have an instant access to your Armory, which will let you change weapons right at the battlefield, or and by the rumors from Spawning Pools, Alnus Epire wanted to start a war." Naruto raise a brow: "When they are facing the threat of civil war?" Gnarl smiled: "That isn't a war, like you think, Sire, more like reconnaissance by fire, as you know unrest started from despising the people from Zarkania, one of Imperial Provinces, so Emperor decided that they need "a little glorious war", and decided to attack Tristain, which is still weak from civil war." "How will it end the unrest?" asked Naruto. "He made Siegfried the Ever Glorious, who is from Zarkania, after his win he will be appointed as Hero of Empire the highest reward in Alnus ever known for a years of Empire's existence, a really long period of time I might add, it will ease the civil unrest." _" Pruzah mu los ko dil draaf, waan ful." _ (Well we are in deep shit, if so.) cursed Naruto. "Not so fast, Sire, and please I know when you are can curse freely an foreign language it really cool and nobody could catch you on improper behavior, but using Words of Power for this is simply… such a waste. As you know the Beowulves' HQ are still in Tristain, even if rumors about elves in Siegfried's army are true, they need just one thing to guarantee the victory of Tristain." "And what is that? Some glorious Hero?" asked Naruto "No, Sire, Gnarl turned his back to him, and went to chest near the wall, he opened it and took something from it, then turned back to Naruto, they need a Dark One." In his hands was the cloak and Dark crown. Naruto raised a brow "What's so special about the cloak?" Gnarl smirked "Remember I told you about the Crimson Mantle? Well same perks, just more stylish. And…" he put a crown upon Naruto's head "Remember, that cruelty, suits Dark Overlord, and therefore it suits you, Sire." Naruto materialized Warlock in his hand and made a swing. "Gnarl start to expand the territory of our domain, in Underworld." Gnarl bowed "And where will you go, Sire?" Naruto raised Warlock and looked into his reflection in the sword. "To my hunt for the life – force. Do you know where the attack will start?" "On Brogild River, Sire. Where they are always trying."

What none of them knew, was the consequences of Emperor's thirst for new territories, an ancient evils once again returned from Oblivion.

**Norska. Mountains of Fire Terror.**

An ancient volcano which gave the mountain chain it's name was sleeping for several centuries, but what nobody knew about was a castle inside the volcano, ruined and abandoned, it was a shadow of it's former self. The only thing that reminded about it glory was an ebony statue of demonical warrior who sat upon his throne. Suddenly a strong wind opened the doors, carrying snowflakes with him. The sudden sound which destroyed the silence of the ruined castle, somehow resembled a breathe. Suddenly the breathing sound, the strange unnatural light from lava, illuminated the statue, suddenly the fire started to burn in statue's eyelashes, slowly like from a long dream it raised it's head, with little resistance demonical warrior managed to raise his right and left arms, while stone resisted to his sudden movement he still managed to raise from his stone throne, he bended to grab a handle of the weapon buried in earth with a mighty push he freed a hammer from it's stone prison. He slowly moved fire and brimstone following him, and stopped only on the cliff, where he started to oversee his lands. When he spoke his voice resembled metal rasp: "_**Well young one, you wish for a war, I'll give you one." **_With those words he powered up his hammer, raised it upon his head and smashed it into the earth, the volcano behind him started to erupt.

**Plague lands. Corrupted fields.**

Old brown minion looked at the red sky on the north, sighed and slowly walked to glowing mass of blue slime. "It's time." His unnaturally deep, for minion, voice pierced the ominous silence of the Wastelands. He took a bit of goo in his hands, and lowly moved it to his mouth; a gulping sound was unnaturally loud. Mutation started nearly instantly small body grew in height and increased the muscle mass, horns slowly grew on his head claws increased in length, and it's battle cry was heard through all Wastelands. Heard and answered it was. Mutated Minions, peasants, warriors and even beowulves touched by corruption in Plague War, everyone who was touched by Wastelands answered his. "Hear my call, subjects, Mater of Plague, Lord of Wastelands, The Second Overlord summons you for war!"

**Month later. Brogild River.**

It was easy to persuade Angie into taking him for war, in his new armor and Dark Cloak, nobody recognized noble, if a bit grim, Black General, in demonic northern warrior. Lord Edmund commanded the forces of Tristain, Naruto had nothing against his old commander, but still he didn't want to reveal himself, after all he was Argus' father. Under lord's command, beowulves took key positions, but one position was protected by Tristain's forces alone. I was purposely left weak. Brogild's water level was low in this time of year; Siegfried's forces could cross it even without any float, just on foot, even if the water level was sometimes reaching their knees, Imperial forces were stubborn and determined to break the defensive lines, behind them were lands, women and riches, everything to burn, rape and steal and they wanted to take it. By Siegfried's orders they created large wooden shields, carrying them, Imperial solders were safe from arrows, and counting that all battle mages stay at capital with royal guard, nothing could stop their moving, nothing except marvel or… a bit of trickery. By lord Edmund's orders near key positions were also hidden catapults, wooden shields granting protection also limit soldiers' visibility, so when lord raised his hand guncrews opened fire, large boulders fell on soldiers' lines and air was filled with screams and moans of wounded and dying people. Soldiers quickly understood that their formation was working against them and after first boulder hit the line, they started to flee, seeing that his army turned into uncontrollable crowd. Siegfried thought how to change the situation and then he saw, that near lord Edmund on the hill where he was, were no Beowulves, they wore special sets of armor, to change their shape and still be protected. He knew it was a trap, but it was his only chance, he called his elite forces, among them fifty elves' Blademasters. He made a sign to his mage, who nodded and created the teleport, slowly soldiers followed Siegfried into it. When Siegfried's forces appeared from portal they were met by Tristainians, who even outclassed still fought bravely. Siegfried was swinging his sword left and right, founding targets in such crowd wasn't a problem, elves were following him finishing his wounded opponents. It seemed that their charge was unstoppable when shockwave threw them into different directions, when Siegfried slowly raised to his feet, he saw the reason of their failure, large warrior clad in dark armor, but the only thing he could see were his glowing eyes. When he raised his sword, Siegfried barely prepared to his attack, with loud clashing sound, Naruto's sword met Siegfried, from the force of impact Siegfried arms went numb, seconds later second blow followed first, Naruto was like mechanical hammer hitting his opponent without any sign of fatigue, slowly smashing his enemy into the earth soil, while Siegfried was exhausted and breathed hardly. With his new strike Naruto finally disarmed Siegfried, who with loud "thud" slowly fell to earth; Naruto stabbed his sword near Siegfried's head and put his boot on his enemy's breastplate. Then he made a deep breath and… screamed. Unrelenting power of his voice, smashed Siegfried into the earth harder, and slowly broke his bones, but shout was still continuing, so piece by piece it tore Siegfried to pieces. Battlefield went into ominous silence; everyone was stunned by Naruto's deed. And in that silence everyone clearly heard the sound of Naruto's second breath, nobody need the second guess, enemy soldiers fled the battlefield, after that Naruto was called the Dark One from Brogild.

**Two** **months after Brogild Slaughter. Netherworld.**

"Sire please, this way…" Naruto followed Gnarl to the Armory. When they reached their destination Gnarl said "Behold, Sire." And a sight to behold it was, Minions once again upgraded Naruto's armor, final upgrade resembled a mix between Infernal and Arcanium armors of his Forefathers, Armour would cover all his body parts, his commanding glove was from Infernal armor, Infernal Commander would protect his head, his biceps and his legs were also fully covered in metal (unlike his predecessor Naruto favored full- body Armors) his right glove had the same design as on Arcanium Armour, the only difference were runes, that granted him connection to the Armory, Armour's color was the same as Infernal Armour, and like it every prominences on it glowed with demonic energy. After several minutes Naruto was testing his new Armour, everything fit perfectly.

"Sire!" Gnarl ran into the Armouri nearly breaking sound barrier. "What is it Gnarl?" Naruto was slightly worried, after all for Gnarl to forget that he can teleport into any part of the tower something truly dangerous must happen. "Nothern regions of Norska… They were attacked by Wraiths."

**Nothern regions of Norska.**

Kirvat, also known as Northern Capital, the richest city in Ice Allaince, (all kingdoms of Norska regions ) was under siege by strange Undead warriors, when Naruto arrived there. He didn't take any minions, and due to his legend this city was hailed as his birthplace ( seriously, most people thought that most warriors with northern style armour, originated from Kirvat, all because of some stereotypes ). Anyway when Naruto marched through burning streets, to nearly destroyed walls he finally managed to understand the situation, and what he saw he didn't like. Few remaining defenders were slowly overpowered by Undead, but what he concentrated his sight was demonic figure in the broken gates, it slowly passed into the town carrying a giant hammer on his shoulder, looking like he was the master of the world and it infuriated Naruto to no end. With loud battle cry he charged forward smashing his sword right onto his opponent's head, but to his unlimited surprise with unnatural speed his enemy blocked the attack which would kill a lesser giant. Naruto was stunned from the result of his attack and his opponent immediately used it to his advantage, Bone – crushing hook from his left hand, broke several Naruto's ribs. From pain he fell on his back covering his rib cage.

"_You fought bravely, my boy, but your moves are rough and predictable,_ _and you are too focused on your opponent. Look around while you were fighting me my warriors captured all key points of the city's defense, so it's time to die." _Said the third Overlord, while raising his hammer, suddenly long black shafts raised from the ground and pulled Naruto down. "_Gnarl." _Spitted the Third. _"Looks like he managed to keep some secrets to himself, so laugh while you can, Overlord's throne will be mine once again."_

**Netherworld. Two days later.**

"**RAAGH" **with loud battle cry Naruto cleaved in half his enemy, his loss to the Third, made him angry at himself he started to count on his abilities for too much and now after reopening of Battle Rock Arena he was fighting with captured enemies under Gnarl's and Gash's watchful eyes, while Quaver was commenting his progress and creating his new poetical masterpiece at the same time.

Several hundreds of chopped opponents later, Naruto was talking to Gnarl. "…To kill an Overlord? Well, Sire, there are a lot of ways… but most effective and often used is a group of Heroes…" After that Naruto just smiled and locked himself in blacksmith. Gnarl just sighed looking at this, he was already prepared for unorthodox behavior of his unpredictable Master, a Master who unlike previous ones cannot be tricked or betrayed for he was mischievous deceiver as the Chaos itself. And Gnarl, even as evil and prideful evil being as he was, couldn't challenge somebody with ability equal to the Power Primordial. Several days later Naruto finally showed Gnarl what he was working on, Seven weapons, A dagger or perhaps a sword for Halfling. A two – edged axe, worthy of the mightiest berserker, or some savage God of War. An elegant bow, worthy even for a King of Elves to carry. A giant mace, a weapon that his Lord made look beautiful even in it's crude. A hammer, that looked like it was made from glass, glowing with soft white light. A staff made from three segments showing scenes of light on Hell, Earth and Heaven. And finally most elegant and beautiful sword which blade was engulfed by blue flames. All of them made in that "White and Golden" design, which is so popular among Heroes.

"Very _beautiful _they are, Sire, but why such a…?" Naruto turned his head to Gnarl and smirked: "Because my dear friend, that those weapons are made by my hands, they bend to my will and created for a simple, yet nearly impossible goal." Narl raised a brow: "Which is?" Naruto smiled showing his long fangs. "Killing the Third, of course. Now put them into some dungeon and made some maps about how to get to them and don't forget to age them artificially." Gnarl's eyes started to resemble dinner plates "Why so many complications." Naruto's smile just grew to nearly impossible length "I'm going to start a Hero party."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Overlord, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

**Overfox.**

**Chapter II.**

Naruto's POV.

I told many times before, that my father can't do a shit without screwing something, his last deed surpassed, all that were before it. It started when he decided to power up a little. When I tell "little" it means by the standards of the unstable candidate for Overlord position. It means that he ordered to steal several "godly" artifacts from different shrines, across the world, and put them into special shrine created according to the blueprints of Florian's shrines. His actions made sense, but due to his arrogance and lack of knowledge about classical magic, lacked logic, several artifacts reacted quite… aggressive to each other. So instead of power up for himself he created a bunch of portals all around the world. Portals, that will lead you to any world, if you know how to use them right, so my current position with busty, white-haired succubus in my hands, with a bunch of bodies all around me and a lot of inquisitors thirsting for our blood, doesn't seem so insane.

"FUS! RO! DAH!" Oh and of course thu'um, my hands were full with my very sexy friend. "Dear, could you please look this way." Next thing I remember is my mask in her hands, and very tasty lips of hers.

I stopped the kiss only shout another thu'um: "YOL! TOOR! SHUL!" stream of fire annihilated another "saint" brother. "Well, it's time for us to leave, dear, but like all Super – villains do." White-haired succubus raised her brows: "And how it is?" Her melodical, soft voice, called to Ner'jal told him… He made a deep breath, they will have a time alone later, Naruto somehow knew it. "The difference between evil and supreme evil is very simple: special effects." Ground where they stood, erupted and a stream of magma shoo into the sky. Naruto opened his black spectral wings and with unimaginable speed passed through the portal into his world. Portals that were created had an interesting characteristic from the world of Overlords' anybody can pass through the portal, but to pass from other side you must move with certain speed. Hence, why Naruto created a mini – volcano. He slowly put the girl back on her feet. "Well, the question maybe will sound a bit ridiculous, but how are you?" Her black and red eyes pierced Naruto's soul when she turned her gaze back to him. "Well, I was nearly burned on a stake, than epically saved, when you, even more epically, with just you voice, defeated a hundred of warriors of the church, then send us into the sky wia created volcano, and here I now am in another world I might add, looking at the beautiful sunset. All in all, best first date ever!" Her mood swings confused Naruto too much, so he wasn't really surprised, when seconds later he was lying on his back, looking into the eyes of succubus who was sitting on his chest, giving him a great look on her "assets".

"Not that I am against such… activities, but I prefer doing this… somewhere dark and comfortable, and you?" Girl smiled and answered "I'm in. By the way what is your name?" Golden mask turned to her. "You may call me Miraak, that's after all the one I use currently." Her smile grew wider. "And my name is Deruella."

Naruto raised his hand and dark blue light consumed them. They appeared near the entrance to the throne room of Netherworld Tower. "Well Deruella, welcome to my home."

Naruto looked at the walking Deruella and the view was rather… intoxicating, suddenly he was ripped from his dreams, by small grey arm, which pulled his robes. Gnarl. Of course his little adviser in the name of evil traditions will be a spoilsport.

"Sire, started this… little… Minion Master, do you know that she told you her True Name?" Naruto looked at the Gnarl a bit dumbstrucked. "True name? Shouldn't it be somehow different? You know with some effects?"

Gnarl sighed "You didn't notice because it's natural for you, but she has spoken in the _maab'roring, _the Demonic Language of Power, and due to the ancient traditions…"

Naruto raised his brow "Specify please."

Gnarl was silent for a minute. "Sire you must understand, many rituals, starts with the revealing of True Name, but only difference is answers, and if my memory serves me right… you two are now the newly married couple."

With a loud "THUD" Naruto, the Bane of the World, person who, due to his birth circumstances can be called The Beast of Armageddon, fainted.

**Several hours later, Overlord's personal chambers**.

Naruto returned to his senses in his large comfy bed, naked with equally naked Deruella near him. "Married couple, eh?" thought he. He looked at her left arm with a tattoo of a dragon with opened out wings. He looked at his left arm, a black slit eye was looking from it, his tattoo. Their "wedding rings" of sorts. Their bond and their vow. Naruto never thought about himself as a husband of some woman, Gnarl's lessons didn't do anything good either "Overlords never marry, sire. Bad guy never gets the girl, sire, he TAKES her." So, such… willingness was a bit knew to him. He once again closed his eyes and let himself rest and fall into embrace of Morpheus.

_**Naruto's dream.**_

Overlord's power is a tricky, things, especially when there so many members of their family alive. Sometimes their dreams became one, but for this you need to qualify into several categories: you must be related to the line in some way (lovers included), you must have your own body, you must have your own soul. Three rules which let linked several people related to Overlord line.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in some old castle, already dressed in his Infernal Armor. He could sense how Kurama sniffed an air in the depth of his mind.

"**I sense the stench of betrayal and cowardice, very familiar by the way. Judging by the way reality shifts near us, we are in some kind of… dream or shared mindscape. Right now follow my lead kit, time for family reunion." **Without a question Naruto slowly went into direction showed by Kurama.

Minato Namikaze better known in Alnus Empire as Emperor Arthurus, was having a tough time with several opponents clad in black armor with ripped faces of his defeated opponents stretched on their black helmets, those nightmares were like a dream of some madman turned flesh and bone, and of course metal. Behind him in cages were his daughters and "wifes", technically he had only one wife Emperess Lysandra, a beautiful young lady, after a death of his late wife, Kushina, he never thought that he would marry again and live with two "legal" lovers, Celestina and Discordia, The priestesses of Light and Dark Elves. Each of them gave him a daughter, so an Emperor, happy husband and proud Father find himself in some twisted reality, protecting his helpless family and even if some part of him told him, that it's just the dream, all that he represented and fought for in his life made him continue his pointless fight. He was on his knees with his neck slowly crushed by dark metal glove, when a blue lightning struck his enemies, slowly burning them to a crisp, Minato tiredly looked as bodies lay on the stone floor burning with blue flames. He turned his head to the left, so he get mighty left hook right into his face.

"_Yes, say goodbye to your pretty face Minato." _Strange disordered voice said above him. At first Minato couldn't understand what his new enemy was saying, his voice was… unnatural like screams, and whispering of several people put together. "_You should at least get your family out of the cages, Namikaze_." Minato raised his head and met the gaze of glowing red eyes, large demonic warrior was very intimidating, but instead of fear he felt strange sense of kinship with that menacing figure. "Father!" Chloe's, his daughter from Dark Elf Priestess, cry returned him to his senses. Next moment he was near her cage trying to break it. "Trying" was key word. Looking at his desperate "father" and then to his sisters, who suffered because of his stupidity, Naruto decided to interfere and with a click of his fingers all of them found themselves in comfortable chairs, near a hearth in large room, once again Naruto clicked his fingers and fire started to burn.

"Where we are?" asked Minato. "_In your dream, Namikaze_." Everybody turned to the Naruto. "Dream? So all of this was your doing?" Minato instantly became angry.

"Wait a minute! Why are you calling Arthurus Minato?" asked Lysandra.

"_Because it's his name and no, it wasn't me who did that, Yellow Flash, it was you, it's your dream after all." _Replied Overlord.

"Then why are you here? Certainly, you don't have a random increase in your humanity or mercy, or conscience?"

"_You are right, because I have neither of them, but revealing to you certain information is a basic move in psychological warfare."_ Overlord raised his left hand, clad in massive metal glove and black claw touched Minato's forehead. Sudden surge of information, forced him to his knees. "What have you done to him, you Fiend?!" screamed Discordia, who instantly appeared near her husband's side.

"_I used the mightiest and most terrifying weapon in my arsenal: Truth." _

"Was that true? Everything I had seen? And how did you showed me this?" asked pale Minato

"_Power showed me this, stones of Dark Tower, which you destroyed, know about every descendant ever born. You just need to ask the right question, and know how to ask."_

"You… will not win…" even in his weakened state Minato was still sure in his power.

Naruto chuckled "_Against you are God of Death, King of Bijuu, Overlord and your own blood. You already lost Namikaze , at that night on the 10__th__ of October."_

Overlord clicked his fingers and dream shattered.

**Week later. Netherworld Tower. Portal Chambers**.

Naruto walked around his first important investment: Great Portal. He managed to create it using a migrating rift, all rifts, which lead to other world were connected in some kind of net, this particular rift, didn't had a constant place to lead unlike other rifts. But it could connect to other rifts and lead to the world, which was connected to Girvaaga by nearby rift. So when Naruto connected it to the net, he gained access to the every world with rift. That's how a prototype of magical Internet was created, with Naruto as main admin. And lead by curiosity he made a step into the new world. He didn't make a mistake, after his teleportation, he found himself in the laboratory of a mage with an owner right in the middle of interesting necromantic experiment.

Naruto found a very interesting colleague in master Daenur, strange snake - like creature, who belonged to duoth race, in appearance they were much higher than humans, completely bald with a bit pointed ears, their skin resembled scales or strange exoskeleton like different bugs had, clawed hands, powerful muscles and basic talent to Dark Magic made them fearsome opponents. But like all dark mages of this world duoth were loners, their only country situated on large continent – like isle, where they lived, sometimes waging wars or going in raids to main continent, which kept their numbers in check.

It was also surprise for Naruto that this particular world, Edwus, has "Rule of One Gift", some say that it was curse from Gods of Fate, when, for example, somebody with talents of both magic and sword, had chosen the path of Magic, that person after several years couldn't became a warrior anymore. Naruto read about something like this: it was a rare mutation when Energy created by body and soul were incompatible and cannot mold. But seeing something like this worldwide… certainly not natural and very suspicious.

Also Naruto's new colleague had a certain problem… he was a dean of faculty of Necromancy and Malephicism … and as dark mages were rare, other faculties wanted to cut the budget of dark mages, to tell the truth currently there was only one necromancer: Daenur himself. Headmaster Aneto managed to hold their greed, but recently through the use of old traditions and laws they managed to corner Aneto and made him announce that the funds would be divided through the progress of their students, therefore they announced the start of Magical Tournament.

In total there were twelve faculties: of General Magic, of Fire, of Air, of Water, of Earth, of Alchemy, of Holy Magic, of Evil Spirits and Monstrology, of Ancient Magic, of Methaworld, of Healing and of Necromancy and Malephicism. So a lone necromancer living for money that could be theirs was for them like a red carpet for bull. But unlike them Headmaster Aneto, who was rather open –minded, was also a leader of Thunder Organization. This world union of mages was created to combat a greatest threat of Edwus: Undeath (_Also named after Artheus Thunderbearer, who died battling this threat. He was ripped to shreds by Undead, veeery inspirational indeed._ (Naruto's comments)). Monsters were _selfrising_ everywhere and in certain places in masses. Since they were creatures of Necromancy the powers of other mages were useless against them, hence why Masters of Death were so feared and despised.

Only thing which was effective was Holy Magic, but powerful enough monsters withstood even that and when everything was deemed useless, dark aspects of Ancient Magic were used. Ritual tortures, sacrifices… it was the same necromancy, but in more crude and archaic form. So through countless sacrifices they managed to stop the threat for several years. When all they needed was calling an experienced Necromancer.

And now all magic community is trying to cut the branch they are sitting on. Not on Naruto's watch. The only one who was truly worth Naruto's time was Theodore, young Fire Mage, most promising student of the Agnus, dean of faculty of Fire. He hated Daenur and everything connected to him with passion, most funny thing he hated him because of his race, not his dark talent. Many members of his family were lost in last duoth's rade, it didn't bother him, that nearly half a century already past since that tragical day. All mages have only one thing common: they are grudge – bearing bastards. So unlike his other opponents, who didn't pose a threat to him, Theodore had a potential to be one, but Naruto learned his lesson, he would prevent him from becoming a threat, by disposing of him. Looking at Theodore's face, while he consumed his flames through the Darkness element, young mage could nearly feel his fear with his skin. Then Naruto pierced his hand through Theodore's chest, ripping out his heart, with loud "THUD" his enemy's body fell near his legs.

Naruto's first and bloody win, scared other competitors and as last one he was chosen as winner. Since he proved his strength his opinion started to gain "weight", after a vile Naruto made a project and showed it to headmaster and councilmen. According to his project, since Dark Mages are rare, facultative lessons in Dark Arts should be appointed for other mages. Theory and practice, the lack of both was the main reason of high death rate among young mages. After several days of heated debates, all councilmen, with exception of deans of Fire and Holy Magic faculties, approved Naruto's project, hence now he was sitting in class waiting for his first students. He sighed, deans, who were against his project, still managed to sabotage it. They decided to create a "testing class" of sorts and of course they put there only those, who hated Dark Arts with fanatical passion.

His teachings met violent resistance from his students, it made him furious enough to tell, Tthat only those, who wish to learn can stay. Only two stayed: Rodolphus, young Air mage, Naruto thought that young idealist was sent here in hopes, that Dark Mage kills him. And Elluveite Blond haired elven maiden, who stayed, under the orders of her clan, invaluable information about undead, would come in handy for elves of Darkwood. That forest slowly succumbed to strange "disease" as druids called it, dark magic slowly turned it into the center of _selfrising_. So young she – elf gritted her teeth and stayed. Rodolphus on the other hand was a bit idealistic, but talented mage. He was naïve and honest and completely charmed Elluveite with it. Unfortunately for her Rodolphus was as dense as his Dark Master was once, but also fortunately for her, said Dark Mage wasn't so unwilling to help in their case as people of Konoha were with him and Hinata.

So for several months he taught them "Defense against Dark Arts" Naruto style, which meant a lot of Undead ("I didn't do anything to them, maybe upgraded them a bit… maybe not…"), which meant "do or die" situations. After several months his program was made official and could not be banned, but his enemies managed to foul his plans yet again.

In recent years Orsen, the kingdom where Magic Acadamy situated was trying to colonize lands near the Black River. (_Reason was very simple: harvest was poor, taxes were slowly rising and Nobles took the best lands as their hunting grounds. So some "wise" advisors decided to colonize new lands. So with a lot of alcohol and drugs they obtained signs of leaders of native people. So all lands officially belonged to Orsen, caravans of people who wanted new lands and better lives went to new province, but pickts the native people, who lived near Black River for generations, didn't give their lands away so easily. They were the great hunters, whose power was only increased by heir primal culture. They were masters of sneak attacks and hiding in shadows. And they were cruel to anyone who they dimmed as a threat to their lands. Due to the ancient agreement between Government and Mages, the former could ask a battalion of mid ranked mages or one powerful mage in time of war. And my enemies made me the lucky one.)_

Naruto, or as many knew him in this world, master Ketch, arrived to Bolvin fortress several weeks after his "exile" of sorts. Naruto greeted his teeth; he remembered smiling faces of his enemies and their snickering behind his back. Suddenly he smiled, fools had forgotten, that Dark Mages remember their enemies till their death (_and sometimes after, if said Dark Mage is necromancer_), he will have his revenge and if for it he will need to destroy every tribe beyond Black River, then so be it!

When Naruto met Valios, the governor of Kholbas province, he instantly felt respect for this man, high, dark haired warrior with dark green eyes and face covered in scars; he was as rough as lands under his rule. They instantly felt respect for each other, one for the magical power, and other for his leadership skills. However this night showed Valios one more talent of Ketch, for this night was the one, when pickts decided to test the fortress defenses. It was too late to use magic, too little time, to create something massive, so Naruto used his sword and some quick magic spells from his dark arsenal.

Pickts fought like animals, without any understanding of warfare, they just tried to overwhelm their opponents with power and numbers, half naked figures armed sometimes wit just clubs pushed heavily armed troopers from the walls. Their instincts and primal power get them the upper hand in first clash. Seeing only red in their battle frenzy, they didn't feel pain from the wound and didn't fear death. Only thirst to kill existed for them at that moment. However, when Ketch also joined battle, their instincts played a bad trick on them.

Fear of magic, of something supernatural, of something unknown lies deep within human soul, buried by mind, stubbornness and overconfidence attained in human evolution, but when instincts rule over human, that particular little fear once again receives his original power, and when Naruto appeared on battlefield, that fear instantly clouded their minds, pickts left the walls, but the horde near them still stayed and those, who fled, slowly returned, fearing their leader, Chief Warlock Zogar Sag, more than alien Dark Mage…

Than were long negotiations, Zogar Sag was wary of Ketch, being the son of ancient spirit of nature, Jagger Sag, he was aware of Naruto's demonic powers, yet he still didn't want to return sacred lands and lands near fortress, but after long negotiations, he received the sacred lands and several landscapes for growing heather. Soon the famous heather mead once again, returned to the markets of Orsen. But nothing is constant, peace moreover….

**Several months later. Borderlands**.

Rodolphus accompanied with several riders, slowly rode to the Bolvin fortress, he alongside with several templars, his aunt, knight – commander Maria and his old friend Eluveitte, were sent to Bolvin to strengthen the garrison. Young mage sighed he was certain he was sent in hopes, that some wild pickt may kill him, having several influential cousins as rivals for inheritance, had it negative perks. He looked at his aunt, who followed him with her own goals, she was rather young looking woman, even in her forties she nobody would gave her more than twenty, her long brown hair reached her shoulder – blades and her cute face never left any male uninterested. Rodolphus suspected that his aunt wanted to meet his teacher Ketch, yet her goals were still unclean.

Rodolphus turned his head to Eluviette, she alongside her mother and young sister, with loyal guards left Darkwood without explanation, yet it was also known that nobody tried to stop them, they traveled without any destination, and when Rodolphus met her and asked her opinion about his new appointment, she offered her and her warriors' support. He turned his gaze to Sylvana, Eluviette's mother and sleeping form of Dana, her sister. He didn't know why those three left Darkwood, but certainly it was something serious.

Rodolphus thoughts were interrupted by screams from the forest, screams of wounded and dying people, he saw how half naked, grey – skinned figure appeared from the shadows of the trees, Rodolphus instantly recognized pickt, a native of the Border Lands. Then suddenly something hit him into the back, power from impact was so great that it dragged him to the hooves of Rodolphus' horse. In pickt's back was sword, not just any sword, such strange completely black blade with glowing red runes, young mage saw only once: on his teacher's, master Ketch's, belt before he went to Bolvin.

Everybody turned when they heard cracks sounds from the forest, Man, like a pickt before him, emerged from the shadows, down his waist he was covered by lefts of black robes and wide pants, his foots were bared fingers had claws on them, above his waist was no clothing, so everyone could see his mighty frame covered by tattoos, his hands were also clawed, large spiked mane of blonde hair wawed behind his back, beast – like glowing red looked at them with wary, on his cheeks were marks in form of three black lines on each, his mouth was opened, showing his long fangs and breathing was hard. He was also covered in blood and dust and appeared even more barbaric than pickt before him, but red glowing eyes,black runic blade and staff that he squeezed in his left hand, were enough for Rodolphus to recognize him:

"Master Ketch?!"

Blond haired mage focused his gaze on first rider and replied with question of his own:

"Rodolphus? What are you doing here?"

"We are here to strengthen the garrison of Bolvin fortress". said Rodolphus. Naruto meanwhile slowly walked to the pickt's corpse, while moved closer everyone put their hands on their weapons fearing an unprovoked attack from feral warrior. Naruto smirked looking at them, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and pushed his weapon out of the corpse.

"You are too late; there is no Bolvin fortress anymore: Zogar Sag and his hordes ravaged and burned it to the ground."

"And what about the defenders?" ringing voice of knight – commander, made everyone turn to her.

Naruto shook his head: "They are either dead or escaped the massacre, at least I hope so."

Maria raised her brow: "Hope so?"

"You dodn't know what these grey devils do their prisoners. Anyway we need to return to Vaolet until the dark. If weare not fast enough I cannot guarantee our survival."

**Town of Vaolet. Midnight**.

They returned to the town in grim silence, many citizens knew the dark mage, through his visits and deeds on the Black River, and seeing him in such sorry state, when he could be recognized only by his glowing eyes and prized possessions. Staff and sword, filled their hearts with dread.

After several hours, when Naruto bathed, ate and get himself new clean dark robes from somewhere, he can be found sitting behind the table with Maria, Rodolphus and Elluviette slowly drinking wine and telling the story of the fortress fall.

"After my confrontation with Zogar Sag and our eventual grants for him, everything was silent on the border, pickts grew their heather and made their mead, traders were buying it and fortress slowly turned into the trade center. Everything collapsed in one moment, maybe some bureaucrat decided that our bribes were not high enough, or some influential trader decided to get his filthy hands on new trading center, but our reports were faked and made us look like incompetent leaders, governor Valios was stripped of his position in his stead was appointed some young idiotic noble, by the name Krozen, whose power and knowledge as he said "are above some commoner's understanding". The brat ordered mercenaries, who came with him, to burn the heather fields. He thought that demonstration of power will terrify the "primitive tribes"

Naruto sighed and gulped all the wine in his goblet. He grabbed the bottle and refilled it.

"It was an unsuccessful event, wasn't it?" asked Maria.

"Unsuccessful?! Lady, it was disastrous! What he didn't understand is that Zogar Sag attained a lot of influence through his deeds: he led them to victory, he returned them sacred lands and he made the tribes rich through the trade. He made it possible for East traders to pass through Black River unscratched, but only if they also traded weapons for pickt's gold. From Chief Warlock he turned into Warcheif, and he is damn good tactician. His pickts are armed much better than before and unlike the rangers of Border Lands can move unnoticed, while they are heavily armed. The only things he lacks are siege machines."

"So behind the walls of Vaolet we are safe?" asked Rodolphus.

"There would be enough of them to use dead bodies of their brethren as shields, or made mounds from bodies near walls, that wouldn't bother them in slightest, our only hope is to wait for reinforcements, and then somehow push them to the open fields without their forests and any understanding of battle formations, they will be destroyed in first cavalry attack."

Suddenly loud screams pierced through the silence of the night. Loud terrifying screams from North Gates. Pushing each other from the way Rodolphus and Co. ran to the gates. Naruto didn't follow the, slowly without haste he dealt the bottle of wine and only than rose from his seat and followed his companions. He already knew what he will see. So he just pushed the people from his way and unlike his friends he reached the wall much faster. All of them were on parapet and tried to see something on the other side of the wall, Naruto glowing eyes gave him alongside the sharp vision ability to bsee in complete darkness, so unlike his friends he quickly saw the three battle axes, stabbed in the wood of the gates.

That was official declaration of war in these wild lands.

Somewhere in forest he could hear the sound of drums.

**Vaolet. Week later**.

Pickts unlike Naruto's predicaments didn't attack the town, they started besiegement, taking the town in ring of their forces. From wall Naruto could see Zogar Sag dancing near the fire, summoning spirits from the depth of the forests. Naruto understood, that they will not survive the siege, unless he uncovered more of his "shady" abilities, his necromantic powers need death mana and everything around was surrounded by life, druids, who followed Elluviette, were powerless too. Lands, trees and animals here were followers, children and vassals of Jagger Sag, therefore protecting them from the power of the druids.

"Sire!" Naruto turned his head to see a young man, nearly boy in a form of the guard, which was several sizes bigger than him. "You are waited in the war council room!" with a sigh Naruto followed young lad.

Knight – Commander Maria made a big gulp of wine, it was only thing, that kept her sane in recent days, Horde of barbarians, which were nearly enslaved just several months prior, now marched to capital as unstoppable force of nature. Their only hope is now mages. Only their combined might, will stop the horde.

Mages… I f somebody told her , that she will work with Dark Mage and trust fully with her life, she would have gutted that "somebody" for such heretical thoughts. Now though, everything changed. Ketch was only one, who held them together, he was the leader people needed in this dark time, and also he didn't fear these barbarians' warlock. Zogar Sag feared Ketch.

Horde Leaders felt it, old warlock didn't try to siege the city, instead he waited for defenders to weaken from starvation and thirst and only after they wouldn't be strong enough to held their weapons will he attack. But situation wasn't good for long – lasted besiegement, pickts wanted blood and thirst for battle slowly prevailed over fear of Zogar's supernatural powers, several heads of his lieutenants were already attached to the city's walls.

Maria's stray of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of opening door; she turned her head to see Ketch, as always covered in black robes head to toe, walking in the room. She caught herself on thought, that she liked his appearance more without the robes. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, but annoying images of topless Dark Mage didn't let her go. _"It's all because I …"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Ketch, who took the bottle from her hands and dealt with the leftovers in it.

"Ahh, that was really good one. So, what did you want from me Maria?"

Maria sighed straightforwardness of necromancer was something she liked, it was really good to not think about choice of the words, but his tone and manners… Anyway she didn't have much of a choice in companions. Ketch with all his flaws was still better than most "noble" knights.

"I want to know can you kill Zogar Sag?"

"If he will lead the attack – without a doubt, if you want to kill him in forest from shadows, then chances are zero."

She raised a brow: "Why?"

Ketch sat on the table. "Very simple: I need an energy from suffering and death for my powers to work or a lot of neutral energy to turn into one I use. Zogar on the other hand need power of the nature for his magic to work understood now?"

"Not quite, elaborate please."

"Sesh, Zogar feels himself natural in forests he is in tune with nature, if I try to kill him there he will found about it before I could say "ramen", on the other hand battlefield is like a free buffet for necromancer, a lot of pain from living and free energy from dying men, he will be on my territory and my place means my rules."

"So we only need him to start a siege?"

"He will start it, he need our heads to cement his authority in Horde, barbarians after all respect only power, he will come for us tonight, his logic dictates it, that I swear."

Grim predicament of Ketch started to fulfill itself right after the dusk. Pickts prepared for the siege.

Naruto looked at the countless torches in the forest, he could hear loud beating of the pickts' drums and parts of their crude speaking and singing. They waited for something, but for what? Answer came in form of loud steps and after the first one everything became silent. Birds didn't sing, wind didn't blow and nor pickts, nor defenders dared to even breath. Second step was louder, creature was moving closer to the fortress and moving fast. Finally he saw, how several trees fell in the forest and then several more, whatever answered warlock's call it was massive. Massive and angry.

With loud roar it jumped from the forest to the open field and Naruto managed to see who or rather what, was Zogar Sag's trump card. It stood nearly six meters tall under it bluish skin moved powerful muscles, skulls of dead humans looked from different places of his body, unnaturally large horns attached to the small head, big enough and certainly strong enough arms, to destroy walls. Creature didn't had eyes all space on it's head was given to large, powerful jaws filled with sharp fangs. On massive muscular shoulder sat Zogar Sag.

And he smiled in triumph.

"What is that monstrosity?"asked Maria, who stood behind Naruto's left shoulder.

"_Tokolosh_." Replied he. "Never thought, that this little warlock can do something like this."

Mara pouted "Can you elaborate, please? Not all of us are such powerful and knowledgeable necromancers."

"Stop pouting, Maria. Did you ever hear about _draugir_?"

Maria felt, how cold shiver run on her spine. _Draugir, _the highest form of undeath, alpha – predator of the Death Kingdom, lion among the undead, instructions said "flee on sight, if you ever meet such a thing". And now something like that was their opponent.

Naruto as if nothing happened continued: "If _draugir_ can be made from one body, then _tokolosh_ is much more crude form of it, you require hundreds of sacrifices to create him_. Tokolosh_ is more like golem of flesh, than true undead."

It didn't make much of a difference, thought Maria, it's still several meters tall and have big enough fists to punch through stone walls.

Tokolosh slowly walked to the fortress, each his loud step was like a melody of doom for defenders, and when it was near the wall shadow jumped on the right shoulder of the creature. Naruto with his black staff in left and sword in right hand, looked in the Zogar Sag's eyes, who was staying on the creatures left shoulder. Naruto took his staff into both hands and stabbed it into the creature's neck. Loud roar shattered glass in the windows in entire city. Golem raised his hands to shake Naruto from his back. Dark mage dodged the massive arm and blocked massive bronze sickle of Zogar Sag with a sword of his own. Zogar jumped back the the left shoulder of the creature. He touched it's am pouring his magical power into it, trying to all down the beast. Naruto on the other hand once again grabbed his staff and pushed it deeper into creature's neck. Roar was much louder than previous and tokolosh started to glow from inside.

"Fool!" screamed Zogar Sag, his gruff, raspy voice was filled with fear "You are destabilizing my magic! If you don't stop you will turn tokolosh into giant magic bomb!"

Naruto just gave him one of Kurama's trademark smiles "That's what I'm aiming for!"

Defenders hearing this moved from the walls to the secondary positions in the city, which they created, if walls would be destroyed or taken by pickts.

Zogar Sag, meanwhile, once again roared and clashed his weapon with Naruto's sword, his strikes were strong, but likes finesse and technique, it was clear, that warlock like all pickts preferred more to strike from behind with daggers and clubs, then facing opponent face to face like Naruto. Zogar made a large, horizontal swing with his sickle, Naruto ducked under his hand and threw a punch to his knee, old bones of Zogar Sag didn't manage to withstand demonic might of Naruto, with aloud cracking sound warlock's knee broke inside. Zogar roared from pain and surprise. Naruto meanwhile was already on his legs. He grabbed warlock's head and headbutted him, knocking him off. Zogar slowly fell from his position and with a loud "THUD" his body got to the earth. Naruto, meanwhile, prepared his teleportation spell. He grabbed his staff and pushed it to him and only when it left the wound he activated his spell. He managed to get out from there right in time. Second later great explosion destroyed the pickt's forces and city's walls. Explotsion wave lasted for a several minutes and only then mages get down the shields and ordinary people get from hiding places.

Maria looked at the black spot where was once tokolosh and thought about Ketch. She felt really bad, him being a dark mage was the only flaw in her eyes, she after all was a templar first and woman second. Suddenly somebody gently touched her shoulder. She turned to se Ketch's glowing eyes.

"As I wanted to say before everything started: tokoloshes are also quite unstable magical constructs."

Aftermath of the battle was rather… disappointing. Though they didn't lose anyone dead, there were countless wounded in city, walls were destroyed and civilian's home heavily damaged, but the alternative was far worse so nobody complained. Main forces repelled pickt's Horde, but the cost was too high nearly half of the army was lost, wild barbarians didn't surrender and beg for mercy.

High Commanders, after the meeting, decided to pull borders back to Thunder River, Vaolet city was abandoned and it's former residents founded new fortress near Thunder river: Dark Spire, in memory of the man who defeated Zogar Sag. Maria was made a governor in this fortress, nearby forests was given to Elluviette her mother and sister, and their vassals with their families, nobody asked why they left Darkwood, officially they just created a new brunch of Darkwood elves, in the new forest, but never before it was created by resident Queen and two current heirs to the throne. Only completely naïve man will not think that something was fishy there.

Rodolphus, meanwhile returned to his family estate, he wanted to see how his mother was doing and what his cousins prepared for war with him. He already knew, that they will not decide the problem with inheritance without bloodshed.

Naruto, on the other hand, took a vacation to stay out of the radar for a while, until everything became calm and higher – ups didn't lost their desire to make him guilty in all their mistakes. So, he just said "goodbuy" to Daenur and returned to the Netherworld.

**Netherworld Tower. Portal Chambers**.

Naruto get out of the Portal Chambers and with a click of his fingers changed his wardrobe, his dark robes turned to his Overlord Armor and getting sparks from stone floor with his metal boots he marched to the Throne Room.

Gnarl patiently and obediently waited for his return. "It's good to see you again, Sire" greeted he "You were absent for entire week, so you didn't lose much. Our "Hero" project went as planned items are hidden in specially made dungeon and map is nearly completed. Forces of the Third Overlord didn't take much of a ground recently, They just build fortified posts and prepare their arsenals also they are raising additional new undead from north warriors, they resemble Draugir from Skyrim, which you hid in your Miraak temple, after you took control over them from Alduin. Also Lady Deruella awaits your arrival in your Personal Chambers, she also said something about bubbles and bath…" the rest of the sentence he said to the Naruto's back, while his Master run to Personal Chambers.

**Another week later. Netherworld Tower. Personal Chambers**.

Deruella laid on her back and looked at the ceiling, recently her personal life became rather… satisfying. She never thought, that being an offspring of the Demon Queen ( read Dark Goddess of Lust), she will find someone good enough to be her husband, much more satisfy her. But everybody could be proven wrong and to her happiness she was. She turned her head to see the sleeping form of her husband. She smiled thinking about all the things they had done and will do. With a smile on her lips she once again succumbed to her sleep.

Several hours later Naruto opened his eyes and silently get out of the chambers. Seconds later he sat upon his throne listening to Gnarl's report.

"I remind you, Sire that you promised Lord Edmund to visit him in his mansion, due to his son's unfortunate… demise. Also there is something else requiring your attention. Rumors have been circulating in spawning pools recently. Your antipode – Hero is returning once again. As I told you due to ancient agreement between Dark courts, we focus our attention on continent and Court of Blades can have Albion. But the light side of your family, Heroes, destroyed the court and became the royal family of Albion. It looks like one of the heirs to the throne is new Hero. Albion is one of the most advanced countries we will need their technologies in our army. Pistols and rifles will come in handy. We found out that Theresa already started the training of the young Hero. He will need additional persuasion from the Dark Side… you still have enough time for a family reunion. Step on the teleporting rune."

Blue energy engulfed Naruto, he felt how it took him and moved him somewhere. Naruto opened his eyes, everything was covered in white mist, he was on the road, which led to the castle on the horizon, from left and right sides road was washed by endless sea. Several zones were blocked by iron gates, near second gates stood young, black haired lad.

"Well, hello there young prince." Prince turned his head to see a figure covered in glowing ebony armor wearing a dark cloak, black spiked helmet and long sword with glowing runes. "Who are you?" asked young prince.

"Past, Present, Future. What you are, what you can be, I am one of the closest thing in this universe to you. In a way I am you, as you are me."

"ENOUGH OF THIS." She appeared silently without anyone noticing, but her appearance was even more spectacular, than the one with lightning and thunder.

"Theresa such… an honor, but you are overstepping your boundaries, we are here not as Overlord and Hero, but as rulers and future kings, you have no say in political decisions of your young charge."

"Kings?" asked young Prince.

Naruto turned his glowing eyes to him "But of coarse, since we both are fighting against old rulers and we both are trying to prove our rights for crowns and thrones, and also counting the facts that our enemies are our relatives, logic dictates that this one time we combine our forces. I need your technologies, you will need my power over the Dark Creatures. Deal?"

Prince looked at the stretched hand covered by black metal glove and finally took it.

"Deal. The name is Henry."

"Good to know you, Henry. I'm Fifth Overlord. I have too many faces and names for you to remember, but those, who will bear this sign, on his hand glowed the seal of Overlord, are the ones who speak my words, only through them and by personal meetings of course we will communicate."

He turned his back to young prince and with a bright blue glowing, teleported from the Theresa's pocket dimension.

**Tistain. Near Lord Edmund's mansion.**

"Rain, rain, rain… May Dark Gods curse this fucking rain!" thought Naruto, while clad in his Miraak attire he walked to the mansion of his old Commander.

Under the veil of heavy rain Naruto could barely see the large mansion, finaly he managed to lacate the road and followed it to the mansion. Large iron gates opened and closed by the move of his hand, then Naruto went to the main doors.

He knocked in the doors and waited for answer.

Doors opened revealing spears pointed to his chest.

"If that's how you met old friends, Edmund then I should have stayed home."

"Miraak!" old warrior was realy glad to see him. "Your arrival never was so needed as now, come I will show you."

They passed nearly all estate, until lord Edmund lead him to the dead end, he pushed one of the stones and secret passage opened in the wall. They passed through dark tunnel.

"What are you hiding there Edmund?" asked Naruto.

"Well Ketch, let me call you that, it's much easier this way and nobody can hear us. I needed this secret passage for a meetings with certain person."

"Please tell me you didn't build it to simply go fuck random woman?"

"Close, but not actually."

He led Naruto to massive woof doors. "Here you will understand everything."

Edmund opened the door leading Naruto into the room, in room three women were waiting for them, one in massive black armor dark skin. Blonde hair and blue eyes was holding massive hammer in her arms, second busty red haired women in very revealing outfit with mace and shield, last one was also blonde in mantle of the mage, her deep green eyes burned with magic power.

"So?" asked Naruto.. But Edmund went to the other part of the room where large bed situated. What Naruto didn't see was that bed isn't empty, young blonde woman laid in it she and female mage were nearly identical, of course if you don't count age difference. Girl made a deep breath opened her bright blue eyes and closed them, her breathing once again became calm.

Blue eyes, thought Naruto, same as Edmunds'. Now everything go to right places. Edmund met his wife here, Naruto remembered, that he told about her being a mage, he knew that she gave birth to Argus, but never heard about daughter, so he decided to voice his suspicions:

"She is your daughter isn't she?"

Edmund nodded his head "Yes, as you know, girls are strictly raised by mothers, that is the rule of our mercenary society…"

"Yeah, yeah ,to protect them from our enemies." Naruto get closer to the bed, get off the blankets, which covered the her and revealed her bandaged body and blood on them. "Continue while I do my duty."

He stretched his arms to the wounds and bright light engulfed his hands.

Edmund sighed. "As you already understood she is my daughter Celia, she is two years younger, than Argus, if you want to know." Others saw, how Naruto flinched after calling the Argus' name.

"It should have been our first meeting, but while they secretly went here, with only most loyal protesters and friends of m daugh, they met a beast on the road, very unnatural one, it looked like it was created from several beasts combined together. Originally I wanted to ask you to protect my girl, but right now it would be good enough if you managed to save her."

Naruto meanwhile ended the healing process. "I already did. Now, could you introduce me to the ladies?" asked Naruto

"We will manage ourselves, I'm Minerva Celia's mother as you already understood. She, she pointed at the redhead, is Risty, she was once a bandit, who was forced to steal to protect and help her family. After my daughter helped her family she acquired most loyal warrior. She, she pointed at the black armored female, is lady Helga one of the childhood friends of my daughter, she is also pladin from the Order of Black Hammer."

"Nice to know you all I'm…"

At that moment Celia sat with a groan and opened her eyes. "Where am I? Mother who are those two men?"

While the happy family reunion happened, Naruto excused himself and said, that he would wait in mansion.

Several hours later sitting around the table they drunk wine, and prepared to listen to Miraak, who sat near fireplace in comfortable and soft chair. Doors and windows were closed, servants send away, spells casted by Miraak and Minerva, safely covered them from any unwanted attention.

"You may get off your mask, sire, you are among your friends."

"It's still hard to hear such official greetings from my old commanding officer." He get off the mask revealing his face. Three girls were immediately on him asking questions and saying things like "Cute!", "Adorable!", "Are they real?", "Cam I touch them?" last question was asked by all three at once.

Naruto raised his hands and replied: "I'm answering in order: yes, they are real, no, you cannt touch my whisker marks."

Gils pouted and immediately made the puppy eyes.

"Still no, lady Mineva, please stop laughing and do something."

"Oh it's just hilarious: Ketch the Great Butcher, The Black General of Beowulfes is afraid of three girls, I just can't hold my laughter!"

Girls blushing from embracement, returned to their sits.

"Thank you, before we start, why so much secrecy with meetings with your family? I thought after the war elders decided it was needed to recreate old bonds?"

Edmund waved his hand "Witches. We don' want them to get an upper hand in our conflict, just think what gift it is to them: our wives and daughters in their grasp! Hence why so many complications?"

"Other question: you think all of them nee t know about Argus?"

He managed to see, how lady Minerva flinched.

"Who is that Argus?" asked Celia.

"Your elder brother" replied lord Edmund.

"I have a… brother?"

"Correction, you _had_ a brother. He died at his Day of Challenge." Said Minerva with a pain in her voice.

'I was there, said Naruto, there were no bodies, which led me to assumption that either your son is alive, or somebody took the bodies, until I heard your tale about your daughter's arrival. We too were attacked, only by the beast changed by the Magic Plague, the similarities between attacks led me to conclusion that it wasn't coincidence, but very cunning plan."

"And what would that "somebody" receive from such a plan?" asked Edmund.

"Aside from our heirs to the greatest lines of Beowulfes? Our weakening on the field, thinning our numbers and taking a bit of power from us? Personal army of Beowulfes in future."

"This is… But why did they take graham's body with them? By you report you did a number on him."

"My memories are… blurry, after I found Argus, I never said that I killed Graham, all I can be certain about is that my enemy had a red blood, and no matter who he or she was, I will find the source and deal with our problem."

_**Authors Note: see links on profile t for better understanding, how characters looks..**_


End file.
